Mirror
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: Song fic based on the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake


"Finally home," Sharpay Evans said as she walked into the apartment her and Troy Bolton shared. They were in their junior year at U of A and had been dating since the middle of freshman year. Troy and Gabriella had broken up about three weeks into college and he and Sharpay started to spend a lot of time together. Before you knew it, they were the _it_ couple on campus.

Troy was the star of the Redhawks basketball team and Sharpay was the queen of the drama department at the college. Things were going great for the couple except for one thing...basketball groupies. Sharpay knew how hot her boyfriend was and how so many girls wanted a chance to be with him, but he was with her and they were not respecting that.

When it first, started she didn't care. Actually, she thought it was funny seeing all these pathetic girls throwing themselves at her guy. Now it was becoming the source of a lot of fights and she was beginning to think they wouldn't be together much longer.

She put her bag down and greeted Boi.

Troy yelled from the bathroom, "Hey, babe. I'm in the shower! I'll be out in a sec!"

"I'll start on dinner!" She picked up his basketball clothes from the floor and put them in the hamper. She was starting to get the things together to make pasta (the one thing she could cook without it burning) when she saw his phone light up on the counter. She dismissed it, but when it happened a few more times she stopped her dinner prep and picked up the phone. She said to herself as she unlocked his phone, "Who the fuck is Lexi?" She read the messages. She saw that he had been texting her. They were in the same math class, so it seemed harmless, but as she scrolled to the past few days the texts had gotten flirty from both sides. Worse yet, the newest text was a naked picture of the girl. Sharpay felt a mix of anger and hurt. How could he do this to her? She turned off the stove so the pot wouldn't boil over and marched into the bathroom holding his phone.

Troy was drying off when he heard his girlfriend come into the bathroom. "Hi, baby. I missed you. How were your classes?" He asked as he turned around and was met with a very pissed off Sharpay.

"What the fuck!" she yelled, throwing his phone at him.

"Shit, _'Pay_! What is going on?" He ducked in case she found something else to throw.

" _What's going on?_ Oh, let's ask Lexi what's going on, shall we?" She pointed to his phone. "I feel like such a dumb fuck! I should have known this was going to happen. Every girl at this school wants you and you can have any of them. Why would I think you wouldn't give in eventually?" She tried to keep the tears at bay. "You said this would stop! You said you were committed to us being together," she said as a tear slipped out of her eye. "I want you out!" She went to the closet and pulled his clothes off their hangers and threw them on the floor. "I never want to see you again, Troy Bolton!" She stomped down the hallway to the guest room and locked the door.

Troy stood there completely dumbfounded. He knew he shouldn't have texted Lexi, but things with Sharpay hadn't been great lately and all the attention was nice. He never meant for it to go this far. He saw Boi lay down on the pile of his clothes Sharpay had thrown on the floor. "I fucked up with your mom, didn't I?" He petted the dog when he heard sobs coming from the guest room. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He had lost the love of his life and it was his fault. He got so wrapped up in himself he didn't even stop to think about Sharpay. He heard music turn on blasting loud. It was _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake. He got up and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He sunk to the floor with his back against the door and he listened to the lyrics of the song. When Sharpay was upset, her music choices reflected her current situation. The girl had a song for everything.

The song hit him like a punch in the stomach. She didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose her, either. She was his better half; the person who was always there for him no matter what, who went to every game. The girl who, despite her classes that semester, still made sure they had date night every Saturday. It was like the song said, looking right at the other half of him.

The song ended and he could hear her crying. "Baby, please just open the door so we can talk," he said as he grew a bit emotional.

Sharpay sat up on the bed and yelled hysterically, "I told you to get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Troy knew she wouldn't open the door on her own, so he found the key that unlocked the room and opened the door. There she was, the love of his life, curled up in a ball with makeup running down her face and covering her look of utter loss. He hadn't seen her cry like this since she got the news that she didn't get the lead in the first musical their freshman year of college. Yes, she cried when they fought, but never like this. This was heartbreak.

He laid down next to her and pulled the blonde into his arms. "Sharpay, I am so sorry. I promise you nothing happened with Lexi. I would never cheat on you." He held her tightly. "I admit I enjoy the attention. She has a class with me and me, being an idiot, I flirted with her and it went too far." He said as she turned to face him, "Sharpay I will do anything to fix this. I can't lose you. I don't know how to be me without you," he said. "I'm changing my phone number in the morning. No more basketball groupies, no more worrying about cheating. It'll just be us together, forever." He put his forehead against hers.

"Well the new number is a good start," she said, trying to slow her breathing. "But how can I trust you? I don't want a relationship that's has zero trust."

Troy listened to her and responded, "You can trust me. I will prove it to you, just give me the chance." He started to quietly sing Mirrors to her, could she forgive him? She thought about life without Troy and it wasn't a happy life. It was like her life in high school; alone, isolated. He brought her out of her shell. When she heard him sing softly to her, she looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. "I love you, Troy Bolton"

Her words totally caught him off guard. It was something they said to each other almost everyday, but in this moment, it was like it was the first time. "I love you more, Sharpay Evans." He kissed her. "I know this isn't going to be a quick fix, but I'd walk on broken glass for you." He started to feel more relaxed.

"When you said you want forever, what did you mean by that?" She asked with a curious smirk on her face.

He thought she had forgotten about that, but he should have known she wouldn't have. "Oh you caught that," he said, quickly jumping off the bed and running to their bedroom. He grabbed something from his basketball bag and quickly got back in the bed with her.

She laughed at how frantic he was and asked, "What has gotten into you?"

"I mean that I want to be with you and just you, forever. I want to travel with you, watch you become a big superstar, and have a family with you. Just us, forever."

"Well that's what I want, too, Troy. We've talked about this a hundred times," she said, a little oblivious to what was about to happen.

"I was going to wait until your birthday next month do a whole thing over the top, but now seems right to me." He got off the bed and bent down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Sharpay said, waving her hands in front of her face trying to calm herself. "Are you for real right now?" She put her hand over her mouth so he could talk.

Troy laughed. "I should have known you would do all the talking," he said. "Sharpay Evans, we've known each other since we were kids and it took us a while to get here, but being here with you is where I'm meant to be. You are the love of my life and I'm going to spend everyday for the rest of our lives making sure you know how special you are." His voice started shaking. "Know that I am not doing this because of today, so don't even say a word about that," he added, knowing her too well. She smirked and rolled her eyes as he got back to his speech. "So, will you marry me?" He pulled out a box from behind his back, revealing a pink cushion cut set diamond, her dream ring she had seen it when she was a teenager and had always said that's the kind of ring she wanted. "I had it made especially for you," he said. He explained, "Those have been a few of the private phone calls and me coming home late. I've been working with the jeweler."

"I'm going to start crying again," she said, putting out her left hand. "Yes, one million times yes! You are the love of my life and I cannot wait to be Mrs. Bolton."

He stood up and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He pulled her into his arms and spun her around before putting her back on the ground and kissing her. His phone vibrated on the ground. "One second," he said, picking it up and smashing it against the counter.

"I think that was your mom," Sharpay said while laughing, but I appreciate the gesture. We will get you a new phone and number in the morning. Now, back to us."

"Get changed. We are going out," he said. "I'm taking you to your favorite Sushi place. We are going to celebrate!" He went into the kitchen and found the bottle of champagne he had hidden and popped it open.

"My favorite," she said when she heard the cork pop and peered into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses and he filled them.

"To our happily married life," he said as they clinked their glasses together, filling the apartment with so much love it would make cupid sick.

* * *

 **A/N** : A special shout out to my beta, **Sophia Anne Moore**.


End file.
